leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PS235
/ |title_ja=VS カイオーガ & グラードン III |title_ro=VS Kyogre & Groudon III |image=PS235.png |chapter=Ruby & Sapphire |volume=19 |number=235 |location=Fortree City New Mauville |prev_round=The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon II |next_round=The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon IV }} / or To the Rescue (Japanese: VS カイオーガ & グラードン III VS Kyogre & Groudon III or 被害地へ飛べ To the Damaged Areas) is the 235th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot As continues to dive into the earth, an intense heat wave causes plants to evaporate. In Fortree City, struggles to walk properly because of the sudden increase in temperature. Suddenly, the plants behind her immediately burst into flames and turn to ash. To her confusion, the water and plants begin drying up all around her. At the Gym Leaders location, Brawly goes to help Dewford Town from flooding but is stopped by the Pokémon Association Chairman. As Fortree City continues to dry up and evaporate, the Chairman reveals that there is a second source of energy causing the heat wave. He goes on to mention that the energies are on the move, and if they continue, they will eventually clash at the center of Hoenn. The Chairman sends Roxanne and Brawly to the areas hit by the drought, while he sends Wattson and Flannery to areas that have been flooded. He instructs them to take citizens to a safe area, but no one knows a suitable area for such a task. Wattson suggests New Mauville, as it takes place underground. The director issues Winona as the commander of the Gym Leaders and sends them all off on their mission. Sapphire arrives to see the Gym Leaders going off on their mission. As the Gym Leaders go in pairs, Winona has Sapphire go with her. Around Hoenn, the drought and floods continue as people get rescued. The Pokémon Association instructs the rescued people to head towards New Mauville as soon as possible. The people listen to the instruction and begin to arrive at the underground city. On , Winona and Sapphire continue flying as the weather continues to get worse. According to what the Chairman said, Route 123 is where the energy will clash with each other. Suddenly, a powerful wave of water and a piece of earth collide with each other, sending a powerful tsunami that evaporates upon colliding with the shore. Sapphire notes the clashing caused the sea-dwelling Pokémon to be knocked out of the water and onto land. Sapphire goes to rescue the Pokémon and put them back into the sea, where she discovers another she has not seen before. She figures out the Pokémon must live at the bottom of the sea since she had never seen it before. As she continues to examine it, a wave of water rises above Sapphire and Winona. Major events * The Gym Leaders and are sent to various locations across Hoenn to help rescue civilians. Debuts Pokémon debuts * Characters Humans * * Roxanne * Brawly * Wattson * Flannery * Winona * Pokémon Association Chairman Pokémon * (Troppy/ ; 's) * (Roxanne's) * (Brawly's) * ( ) * (Flannery's) * ( ) * ( ) * (later 's) * * * Trivia Errors In other languages (Taiwan) (Mainland China) |fr_eu= |ko= |vi = VS Kaioga & Groudon III - Bay đến vùng hạn hán }} de:Kapitel 235 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS235 fr:Chapitre 235 (Pocket Monsters Special) it:LGA235 zh:PS235